User blog:Hander66/Being NK's Lawer (Bing445's Work)
So Me, Bing445, Wikia Contributor 9337, and Skully and Tobias were in chat and me and Awesomizer (who left before this) were complaining how they took down his Meme Post and Bing started some random story. We didn't get Bing's joke at first but we got in time. (Also: Kinda Explict, I did censor out vowels, Admins may do what they wish to change it if they see fit.) Satircal, please take none of it with any hint of truth. Here it is: H = Hander66 B = Bing 9 = 9337 A = Awesomizer S = Skully1202 T = Tobias Alcaraz A: http://ninjakiwi.com/forums/205/posts/164728 Really... Bing445 has joined teh HQ! H: I noticed, its sad but it shows that you can't post memes bashing NK it seems. :/ B: Maybe you should make it more indirectly? NK is too sensitive? H: Maybe, but its hard to not include NK in it due to it being their game and its a thing to kinda gblame NK for it, as they do all the changes. B: Just called them... H: You actually called NK? B: "North Korea"? Same initials, you know. H: Didn't think of it that way. B: Oh yes. I work for NK. Totally do. H: XD 9: nk = north korea B: I'm their lawyer. 9: ninjakiwi = north korea ally B: You see, I gotta do this lawsuit crap. Pople are always copyrighting and sh*t. So, I solve the case by this. 9: lel B: I say, "I don't give a f*ck about this case. End of story.". H: XD B The most recent call I got from Ninja Kiwi is, Their ally, North Korea have decided to send a spacecraft to Mars, and claim it as their. They called for my opinion. And I said the usual, "I don't give a f*ck.", then Ninja Kiwi ended the call. 9: lol S: Bing for President 2K16 H: "Hey, North Korea just send a spacecraft to Mars, is it possible to make it so that we can claim ---" "I don't give a f*ck." End of Call A: sounds like a great job, how much you get paid B: It's the best job ever. Minimal wage. 7.5 Ninja Kiwi coins. Oh Yeah. T: Lol, I made an spanish joke about SAS 4. :V But no one here will understand I guess. xD B: Gotta factor taxes and sh*t. So, 4 Ninja Kiwi coins/hour. H: Ninja Kiwi Call: "Hey, is it possible to take legal action against KMW for ---" "F*ck off." End of Call. This could go on for hours and I'd still laugh. XD 9: lol B: Oh yes. We should place KMW in charge for... I got it! "Creating political traffic." Done. H: Spilling Leaks much before NK ever even plans too. XD A: bbl Awesomizer has been put on break to get some coffee B: Edward Snowden confirmed. You know, that rings a bell... H: For? T: Ninja Kiwi is Illuminati, cuz the name has 9 letters, the square root of 9 is 3! D: B: Oh yeah, KMW was their top programmer. But he was always annoying other workers. He's making things fair and balanced. Not P2W. So, they fired him. Which is why he have so much info on SAS 4. Especially Rohan. He's always p*ssed off him. Rohan was a complete scrub at everything. He couldn't do sh*t. H: KMW: Hear me little Peasants! I have extra info on SAS 4! NK: We fired you for a reason, now stop. KMW: No, I'll do it. Peasants: GIVE US INFO!!! 9: rohan git gud B: The case with KMW was ugly. 9: and KMW took revenge by trolling NK w/ haxing B: I said the usual thing. Which made NK angry with the sh*t KMW. North Korea was there too. Kim said he'll nuke KMW if he continues with the info leaks and stuff. 9: xD B: Of course, Kim can't do shit. All talk. H: We need to start recording everything Bing says, so that we can make a story of it and maybe put it up on the forums with a fake account to laught with it. XD 9: lol B: So, I broke up the fight, and we all went to a wine party and got drunk. H: And this time we let NK and KMW fight till both fell out of the skyscraper. XD B: But that fight shortly ended. NK's old enemy arrived, the MOABs. We got out our semi-auto rifles. And then I ditched the fight. H: XD B: I was like "Eh, f*ck you NK, have fun!" and jumped off the building. 9: then teh monkeys come B: Yeah, NK happened to carry a radio with them, to call the Super Monekys Storm to save their *sses. I aimed the Mounted HIKS M1000 at them and fired wildly. Of course, I missed every f*cking shot. I got the aim of a Storm Trooper. True story. XD H: Nah, you don't have Storm Trooper aim till you actually try to play the new Battlefront and actually fail to hit people with the gun you have at close quarters with no one moving at all. B:You know how bad my aim is? You know the sun spots? Those look like bullet hole, right? That was by me. H: Don't Worry, I tend to shoot for the stars, and now the Moon has taken most of the bullets I shot. B: lol H: I've should've gone like: Don't Worry, I tend to shoot for the stars, but gravity brings the bullets back and it hits me in the face. B: Let's post this on NK! :P Censored, of course. H: You can, if I try to comment on another troll post they'll probably try to forum ban the account. Tell me when its up. B: I'm not. I don't wanna get banned. :P Ok, how about as a blog on the Wiki? S: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) B: can't do it on mobile. H: Shall I post it for you my friend? B: Yeah. And thats a story about NK, Monkeys, and Bing the Lawyer. Category:Blog posts